La promesse de l'ombre
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: "-Avons nous un pacte? Le blond saisit sa petite main avec cérémonie, en fixant ses yeux gris dans les siens, d'un vert clair saisissant. -Nous avons une promesse, Cyrielle." Que vaut une promesse faîte à l'âge de sept ans? C'est l'histoire d'une amitié entourée de secrets, c'est l'histoire d'une amitié qui ne finira jamais.
1. Le pacte

La promesse de l'ombre

**Voici donc mon nouveau petit projet! Je ne sais pour l'instant pas combien de chapitres il fera, et son contenu exact... Mais voilà en tout cas le premier chapitre- Le pilote. **

**Disclaimer; Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling! **

**Résumé: **

**"-Avons nous un pacte? **  
**Le blond saisit sa petite main avec cérémonie, en fixant ses yeux gris dans les siens, d'un vert clair saisissant. **  
**-Nous avons une promesse, Cyrielle."**  
**Que vaut une promesse faîte à l'âge de sept ans? C'est l'histoire d'une amitié entourée de secrets, c'est l'histoire d'une amitié qui ne finira jamais.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le Pacte

-Oncle Rabastan ! Oncle Rabastan !

La petite fille âgée de six ans à peine courrait à en perdre haleine dans le parc du château familial, avec dans ses petites mains gantées un oiseau blessé. Elle n'accorda pas à un regard aux splendeurs du jardin, en rentrant par l'imposante porte de bois. Se souvenant des conseils de son oncle, elle claqua des doigts, deux fois.

-Pitchou !

Une minuscule elfe de maison apparut devant elle, et s'inclina si bas qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec le précieux tapis.

-Maîtresse Cyrielle a appelé Pitchou ?

La petite ôta sa lourde cape avant de la jeter au sol.

-Où est oncle Rabastan ?

-Maître Rabastan accueille des invités au salon, mais il a demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas...

Trop tard. La petite blonde était déjà partie en courant et criant à tue-tête. Elle traversa quelques couloirs et pièces richement décorées avant d'entrer en coup de vent dans le salon d'apparat du château d'hiver des Lestrange.

-Mon oncle !

Sans prêter plus attention aux autres personnes présentes, elle se précipita devant son oncle et tendit ses deux mains devant elle.

-L'oiseau à mal. Guérit le, oncle Rabastan !

Les lèvres du sorcier s'étirèrent en un demi sourire narquois et il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Du haut de ses 25 ans, Rabastan Lestrange était un très bel homme brun comme l'avait été son frère, aux traits fins et aristocratiques.

-Cyrielle... Je ne peux pas guérir ton oiseau.

Les grands yeux verts de la petite se remplirent de larmes.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

Son oncle soupira avant de faire disparaître l'oiseau d'un coup de baguette.

-Il était déjà mort, et personne ne peut faire revivre les morts, chérie.

Il souleva sa nièce dans ses bras et elle vint loger sa tête dans le creux de son cou, comme elle le faisait depuis sa naissance.

Rabastan rit doucement avant de retourner à ses invités.

-Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, je vous présente Cyrielle. Cissy, vas donc leur dire bonjour.

Toute peine envolée, la petite blonde sauta des bras de son oncle pour s'approcher de l'homme blond si imposant, qui la regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Elle s'inclina en souriant.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Cyrielle Lestrange.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un geste, la très belle femme blonde à ses côtés la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement.

-Je suis Narcissa, et voici mon mari Lucius. Et notre fils, Drago.

Elle s'éloigna, la laissant face au petit garçon, qui la dévisageait avec une franche curiosité. Il se reprit vite et un masque d'orgueil vint prendre place sur son visage si fin.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Rabastan réprima un ricanement en attirant sa nièce sur ses genoux, dans un immense fauteuil de velours verts. Pendant que Cyrielle jouait avec l'ourlet de sa riche robe bleue, il reprit le fil de leur discussion.

-Nous disions donc... Il est évident que Cyri n'ira pas à Poudlard à ses onze ans. J'ai trouvé une bien meilleure école pour elle, et imaginez ce que les gens diraient...

-Rabastan...

-Non, Lucius. Ma décision est irrévocable. Cette petite est formidable, et il est hors de question que je la laisse aller dans cette école remplie d'adorateurs de moldus et de Sang de Bourbes. Elle ne peut changer de nom et elle en sera stigmatisée.

Il embrassa délicatement les cheveux de Cyrielle, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Nous permettras tu au moins de la voir souvent ?

Surprit, il leva les yeux vers Narcissa Malfoy.

-Bien sur que oui, Narcissa ! Vous êtes les bienvenus dans ce château et au Manoir dès que vous le souhaitez. Je serais ravi que Cyri puisse avoir des camarades de son âge.

Lucius considéra pensivement la réponse de son ami.

-Cette petite t'a fait murir, Rabastan. Es tu sûr de vouloir la garder ? Tu en as déjà tellement fait...

Comme par réflexe, le maître des lieux raffermit sa prise sur sa nièce. Il allait protester quand Narcissa rajouta.

-C'est un tel sacrifice... Et tu n'as même pas d'épouse ! Tu t'occupes d'elle depuis sa naissance..

-Et cela me convient parfaitement. Nous sommes très heureux et cela ne changera pas. A ma mort, elle héritera de ma fortune, et de celle des Lestrange, et en attendant, elle restera avec moi. N'est ce pas, Cyri ?

La petite, surprise, lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de descendre de ses genoux pour venir face à Drago. Elle lui tendit sa main avec grâce.

-Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Rougissant, il attrapa la main et la suivit hors de la pièce.

Elle lui montra sa chambre, ses jouets préférés, son elfe de maison, ses robes, sa pièce de musique, son piano, puis l'entraîna dans le jardin. La vue sur les montagnes suisses était magnifique, et elle lui nomma tous les sommets qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait l'entraîner ailleurs quand il la tira vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'habites pas près de chez nous ? C'est très loin ici !

Elle observa pensivement la foret profonde, les sommets enneigés...

-Je sais pas. Oncle Rabastan dit que les autres endroits sont dangereux pour nous, qu'ils ne faut pas y aller parce que les gens seraient méchants avec nous.

Le petit Drago l'observa avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Si tu viens chez moi, je te protégerais !

Emue, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, avant de se détourner, riante.

-Tu viens ?! Je dois encore te montrer plein de choses !

Il la suivit, heureux d'avoir trouvé sa première amie.

* * *

Rabastan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa nièce.

-Cyri ? Drago et ses parents arrivent !

Surexcitée, elle se leva pour courir jusqu'à la cheminée principale. Rabastan Lestrange soupira. Deux jours qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Le retour de son Drago. Après qu'ils aient passé l'après midi ensemble, il avait presque fallut les menacer pour les décoller, et leur promettre de se revoir bientôt. Narcissa, aux anges, avait donc proposé une solution qu'elle voulait avantageuse pour tout le monde qu'ils prennent leurs leçons de savoir vivre et de magie ensemble, avant de jouer dans le château le reste de la journée. Rabastan, au départ amusé, avait accepté avec plaisir. Il devait maintenant vivre au rythme des fréquents « Il arrive quand, Drago ? » de sa petite protégée. Par Merlin. Et dire qu'avant l'arrivée du blondinet, il était le seul homme dans la vie de sa petite chérie. Quelle désillusion.

-Drago !

Elle sauta au cou de Lucius et Narcissa pendant que Drago venait lui serrer la main, son sourire étincelant gâchant tout l'effet de ses traits sévères.

-Oncle Rabastan ? Est ce que l'on peut aller à la patinoire, s'il te plaît ?

Soupirant, il accéda à sa requête, avant de l'habiller chaudement, sous le regard ébahi de Lucius Malefoy. Il lui faisait enfiler sa deuxième moufle quand son ami l'interpella.

-Tu... Tu t'occupes d'elle ?

Rabastan lui jeta un coup d'oeil narquois.

-Bien sur que oui. Si je ne veux pas qu'elle meure de froid...

Le blond, sceptique, haussa les épaules tout en retournant à sa contemplation du grand tableau de Cyrielle ornant le boudoir. Sur celui-ci, elle devait avoir deux ans et souriait en s'agitant sur les genoux de son oncle, qui lui murmurait des plaisanteries à l'oreille, son éternel rictus narquois aux lèvres.

Rabastan tendit à sa nièce une minuscule fiole en verre qu'il ensorcela pour qu'elle diffuse de la chaleur et la regarda partir en courant en appelant son Pitchou à grands cris.

Narcissa vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son mari tout en se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée, qui laissait voir les deux enfants en train de chausser leurs patins, le jeune Malefoy essayant de masquer la peur qu'il avait de ces choses.

-J'ai des nouvelles de Bella.

Le visage de Rabastan se contracta.

-Je n'en veux pas.

Le patriarche Malefoy secoua la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans un épais fauteuil vert.

-Je vais t'en donner quand même.

Rabastan fit voler jusqu'à lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et deux verres, qu'il remplit largement, avant d'en tendre un à son ami, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête tout en continuant son récit.

-Le ministère continue sa chasse aux sorcières, si je puis dire. Bella à été condamnée à la perpétuité pour la torture des Longdubat, qu'elle a littéralement rendus fous. Avec elle, il y avait le jeune Croupton, cet idiot, et...

-Mon frère, je le sais bien.

Il avala une grande gorgée du breuvage ambré, pendant que Lucius formulait ses peurs.

-Et si ils en sortaient ?

Rabastan ricana.

-La perpétuité à Azkaban... Si ils reviennent la chercher, moi je leur donnerais la mort.

Narcissa émit un petit signe de tête approbateur.

-Ma sœur ne doit en aucun cas s'approcher de cette enfant, elle la tuerait. Et sa loque de mari ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher, alors que tout cela est de sa faute...

Rabastan fit tinter les glaçons contre le cristal de son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Le Maître est partit, il ne reviendra pas, et nous avons l'avenir devant nous. La guerre est finie, mes amis ! Et même si nous l'avons perdue, nous restons les puissants de ce monde. D'ailleurs, Lucius, j'aimerais que tu me mettes en contact avec Stephano Zabini. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide, un peu plus tard...

* * *

-Drago, viens !

Le blondinet s'avança sur la glace, sous l'oeil amusé de son amie, et patina maladroitement jusqu'à elle, au centre du bassin gelé. Ils commencèrent à évoluer, plus facilement pour Cyri que pour son Drago, sur la surface.

-Tu sais Drago, j'ai demandé à mon oncle. Et il m'a dit que nous avions aussi une maison près de la tienne, et que j'y viendrais cette été !

Le visage suffisant du garçon s'éclaira de joie, et il en oublia quelques instants sa peur.

-C'est super ! Il faut que je te montre notre Manoir, moi aussi ! Et que tu vois mon elfe. Il s'appelle Dobby et père dit que c'est un incapable. Tu voudras le voir ?

Il lui avait posé la question d'une manière presque timide, hésitante. Il avait peur de sa réponse. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise oui, il le voulait vraiment. Mais elle était la seule à ne pas se plier à toutes ses volontés, et c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il ne pouvait pas être sur.

-Oui ! Il jouera avec ma Pitchou !

Un sourire tendre vint éclairer son visage déjà adorable. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, et pourtant il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était bien plus mature que lui. Ils s'amusaient bien ensemble...

Ils jouèrent encore une heure sur la glace, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que l'elfe parte leur chercher de quoi manger et se sécher. Drago, bien plus à l'aise sur la glace, sursauta lorsqu'une fissure apparut sous ses patins. Le sol commença à trembler légèrement, et il n'osa pas avancer, de peur de faire progresser les craquements sinistres.

-Cyrielle !

La petite tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le bassin se craqueler sous les pieds du petit blond.

-Tu sais nager ?

-Non !

Sa voix avait des accents hystériques. Si il tombait, il mourrait de froid, de noyade, ou pire, dévoré par les créatures du bassin que devait posséder obligatoirement posséder Rabastan Lestrange, comme tout bon Sang Pur. Son père avait des paons, tout sauf dangereux. Par Merlin, il espérait que les Lestrange n'élevaient pas des pyrhanas. Il jeta un dernier regard affolé à son amie en se sentant chuter, avant ferma les yeux en crispant les poings.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ai ressentit la morsure du froid, il se retrouva dans une bulle étrange, visiblement maintenue dans les airs par la petite héritière, sous les yeux stupéfaits de toute l'assemblée.

-Drago ! Oh, mon bébé !

Narcissa, qui venait d'arriver, alertée par les cris venant du jardin, fit voler son fils jusqu'à elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager de son étreinte.

Cyrielle, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, les yeux remplis de larmes. Son oncle s'approcha d'elle et la souleva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, princesse ? Tu es une sorcière !

Sa nièce lui renvoya un petit sourire timide, pendant qu'il essuyait délicatement les larmes de son pouce. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou, tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Drago.

* * *

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Le jeune Malefoy, l'air passablement contrarié, lui tendit une petite boîte et des fleurs, qu'elle saisit avec précaution. L'accident de la veille était oublié pour elle, mais visiblement pas par son ami.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes des cadeaux ?

-Ma mère m'a dit de le faire, comme tu m'as sauvé.

Son visage était fermé et il évitait de la regarder, ce qui l'attrista. Elle posa précautionneusement ses présents sur un petit guéridon avant d'attraper sa main.

-Drago, pourquoi tu boudes ?

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas, avant de lui faire face.

-Parce que tu es une fille, et que les filles ne sauvent pas la vie des garçons ! C'est indigne d'un Malefoy !

La petite fit mine de réfléchir.

-Pour récupérer ta dignité, tu devras me sauver chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin, et devenir mon chevalier.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina à cette proposition.

-J'accepte !

Cyrielle lui lança un clin d'oeil.

-En échange, je serais la seule fille à pouvoir t'aider!

Très sérieuse, elle lui tendit la main, comme elle avait déjà vu son oncle le faire.

-Avons nous un pacte?

Le blond la saisit avec cérémonie, en fixant ses yeux gris dans les siens, d'un vert clair saisissant.

-Nous avons une promesse, Cyrielle.

* * *

**So ? :D**


	2. Arrestation

Arrestation

* * *

_Cyrielle,_

_Je t'invite à mon anniversaire, dans une semaine._

_Sois au Manoir vers 18h, avec Rabastan si il souhaite venir._

_Affectueusement _

_Drago Abraxas Malefoy _

Cyrielle laissa tomber la lourde enveloppe de papier beige et s'élança dans le château en appelant son oncle à grands cris.

-Oncle Rabastan ! Oncle Rabastan !

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, vide, avant de continuer son chemin. Elle trouva son oncle dans son petit salon, s'entretenant avec amabilité avec un homme encore jeune à la peau foncée.

-Mais bien sur que oui Rabastan, c'est évident... Après tout, tu es un vieil ami. Cette affaire est réglée, ne t'en fais pas. Quand au bureau des Aurors... je suis désolé mais cette affaire ne se tassera pas de sitôt...

Son oncle acquiesça, un air pensif marquant ses traits.

-Oncle Rabastan !

La petit sauta sur ses genoux, surexcitée.

-Jepeuxalleràl'anniversairedeDrago ?

Rabastan la regarda avec amusement.

-Pardon ?

Elle reprit son souffle.

-Je peux aller à l'anniversaire de Drago s'il te plaît mon Oncle ?

Elle le regarda avec cette petite moue suppliante qui lui était si caractéristique. Il allait craquer, elle le savait.

-Tu ne salues pas notre invité, petit monstre ?

Pas gênée le moins du monde, elle sauta des genoux de son oncle pour venir se planter face à l'autre homme présent.

-Bonjour. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir en notre humble demeure. Je suis Cyrielle Lestrange.

L'homme se baissa pour venir embrasser sa joue.

-Je suis Stephano, c'est un honneur pour moi aussi !

Une fois les présentations effectuées, elle se retourna vers son oncle qui la fixait, pensif.

-Je t'en prie, mon oncle...

Rabastan éclata de rire.

-Bien ! Je suppose que Blaise y sera aussi, Stephano ?

L'immense homme rit à son tour.

-Bien entendu. Drago et lui sont inséparable ! D'ailleurs, Blaise est très jaloux de cette petite dont parle sans arrêt Drago...

Cyrielle rougit en détournant le regard avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce en appelant son elfe. Stephano regarda son ami, un sourire en coin.

-Elle est ravissante, Rabastan. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le jeune Malefoy en parle autant...

Le maître des lieux éclata de rire avant de reprendre leur conversation initiale : le retour des Lestrange en Angleterre.

* * *

-Je veux celle-çi ! Non... Celle là !

Depuis la première heure du matin, Cyrielle accaparait l'elfe de la maisonnée en lui faisant faire tous les préparatifs nécessaires à sa venue chez son cher ami Drago. Elle lui montrait une robe, changeait d'avis, en changeait encore, jamais fatiguée, jamais lasse de quoi que ce soit. Elle était toujours enthousiaste, toujours joyeuse à l'idée de passer l'après midi au Manoir. Elle irait pour la première fois, ce qui pouvait expliquer son état d'excitation avancé.

-La bleue, Pitchou, mets moi la bleue !

L'elfe lui passa la robe bleue, puis, devant sa grimace, la lui enleva. Rabastan contempla le désordre de la pièce avec amusement, avant de s'avancer vers sa petite protégée. Il la souleva dans ses bras, musclés par une pratique intensive du Quiddicht, et planta son regard dans le sien. Il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes de sorcier richement brodées, mais un costume trois pièces parfaitement coupé qui lui allait somme toute très bien.

-Cyrielle, chérie. Nous partons pour le Ministère Suisse dans une demi heure, et tu viens avec moi.

Les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes et elle plaça ses petites mains sur les joues de son oncle.

-On... On ne va plus chez Drago ?

Rabastan essuya sa larme avant de lui sourire.

-Nous serons parfaitement à l'heure. Mais nous devons rencontrer le Ministre Suisse pour discuter avec lui de ta scolarité.

Rassurée, elle retomba au sol et reprit le cours de ses activités, trainant derrière elle un immense panda en peluche.

-Mets ta plus jolie robe, Cyrielle, nous allons manger avec le ministre.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient partis en transplanant. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall désert, richement décoré, dans lequel les attendait un homme petit, chauve et gras, boudiné dans un costume de luxe. Il sera la main de Rabastan en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir en soie et fit un baisemain humide qui fit grimacer Cyrielle.

-Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre...

-Bon...Bonjour M-Lord Lestrange... c'est un honneur pour... pour moi de vous recevoir.

Rabastan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui bien sur... Pourrions nous passer à table ? Nous avons quelques contraintes concernant notre emploi du temps...

Une demi heure plus tard, c'était décidé. Cyrielle irait à l'école Royale de Sorcellerie de Genève dès ses 11 ans, et le Ministère offrait une protection politique totale à la famille Lestrange, et l'immunité sur son territoire. Satisfait des négociations, Rabastan se leva en plein milieu du repas, las de la personne du ministre.

-Mon cher ami, je dois vous quitter. Ma fille est invitée à un anniversaire.

Le Ministre le regarda, hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

-Vous... Vous partez pour l'anniversaire d'un ami de votre fille ?!

Rabastan ne lui répondit même pas et lui tendit sa main.

-Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, mon cher Ministre. Vous recevrez ces subventions dans les jours prochains.

Il aida Cyrielle à remettre son manteau et lui fit signe de sortir l'attendre devant le salon.

-Monsieur Lestrange !

Rabastan se retourna, un sourcil haussé.

-Oui ?

Tout dans son ton indiquait à son interlocuteur que la conversation était bel et bien terminée et que chaque parole supplémentaire serait une importante perte de temps. Pourtant, le petit homme refusa de lâcher prise et commença à débiter des phrases à une allure stupéfiante.

-Je me demandais... Enfin je me suis renseigné... Et... Mon conseiller pense qu'il serait.. Judicieux ! Oui, judicieux de... Non !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Rabastan Lestrange. L'Héritier n'était pas homme à perdre son temps, et discuter avec cet individu était presque une gifle assenée à sa fierté. Il songea brièvement que si il n'avait pas eut encore besoin de lui, il l'aurait sans doute tué en quelques minutes.

-Venez en au fait, Mr le Ministre...

Ledit Ministre passa son mouchoir en soie sur son large front.

-Oui... Bien sur ! Votre... Nièce...

Rabastan se tendit imperceptiblement et attendit la suite, toute son attention portée sur les propos de l'homme. Son regard se fit plus lourd, comme un avertissement.

-Il se trouve... Que j'ai aussi un fils !

Ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir, Rabastan pencha la tête de côté, un sourcil haussé.

-J'en suis ravi pour vous, Mr le Ministre, mais que vient il donc faire dans notre affaire ?

L'homme sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et reprit avec vigueur.

-Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour nos deux familles d'unir ces enfants.

Rabastan le regarda, stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur...

Le ministre devint soudainement rouge, et se mit à vociférer à l'adresse de son invité.

-Mon fils est un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports, acceptez au moins de le rencontrer !

Rabastan soupira, exaspéré.

-Bien. Nous le rencontrerons quand vous voudrez. En attendant, nous devons vraiment y aller...

Il prit congé, attrapa la main de Cyrielle et ils transplanèrent ensemble au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

-Cyrielle, ma chérie !

Narcissa se jeta sur la petite Lestrange pour l'étouffer dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, tante Narcissa !

Narcissa avait en effet exigé que Cyrielle l'appelle « tante », et ce depuis quelques semaines déjà. L'épouse de Lucius se leva pour venir saluer Rabastan pendant que son mari soulevait Cyrielle du sol pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Où est Drago, Lucius ?! Ne sommes nous pas venus pour son anniversaire ?

Narcissa sourit à Rabastan avant de se pencher vers Cyrielle.

-Drago est dehors avec ses amis. Veux tu aller les rejoindre, ma chérie ? Tu pourras lui donner son cadeau plus tard.

Le cadeau en question était le dernier balais sortit en Europe, le Comète 260, un présent de Rabastan. Cassy, elle, lui avait fabriqué un collier, à l'aide des elfes de maison et de son oncle. Il lui avait fallut du temps, et beaucoup d'énergie, et elle était terriblement impatiente de voir la réaction de son ami.

Narcissa claqua des doigts, et l'elfe des Malefoy, Dobby, apparut.

-Maîtresse à demandé Dobby ?

Elle lui accorda à peine un regard, pour se tourner vers Cyri.

-Dobby va t'emmener trouver Drago, d'accord ? Nous vous appellerons un peu plus tard pour le gâteau !

La petite, toute heureuse, sortit en sautillant pendant que l'elfe s'inclinait une dernière fois devant ses maîtres. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Lucius se tourna vers son ami.

-Alors, comment était ton repas avec cette vieille crapule ?

Rabastan s'assit gracieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il s'est plié à tous mes ordres contre une compensation financière ridicule. En un mot, pitoyable.

Lucius ricana en s'asseyant à son tour, pendant que Rabastan continuait.

-Il a tout de même osé... Tu ne vas pas le croire.

Le maître du manoir le regarda avec surprise.

-Ne te fais pas prier, Rabastan... Je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour que tu puisses te servir de tes dons d'orateur sur moi !

Il connaissait le cadet Lestrange depuis leur scolarité commune à Poudlard : bien que n'ayant pas été dans les mêmes années, ils s'étaient tout de même toujours bien entendus, comme il était d'usage entre les héritiers de grandes familles sorcières. Leur amitié avait ensuite perduré, entrecoupée et renforcée par de nombreuses machinations, complots entre les deux familles pour s'assurer la main mise sur le gouvernement sorcier.

-Il veut... Ce sale petit parvenu demi Gobelin veut que son fils, un Sang de Bourbe arrogant, épouse ma Cyrielle.

Lucius éclata de rire, tant et si bien que Narcissa accourut, alertée par le bruit. Son époux lui raconta les projets du Ministre, et un sourire méprisant vint orner ses lèvres.

-Il serait tout de même de bon ton que vous le rencontriez, Rabastan. Ne serait ce que pour vous assurer de sa sincérité. Quel âge à ce garçon ?

Rabastan haussa les épaules.

-Il doit avoir dans les 16 ans...

Cyrielle arriva dans un coin reculé de l'immense parc, suivant l'elfe qui l'annonça bruyamment.

-Lady Cyrielle Lestrange.

Drago, occupé avec ses amis, se retourna pour la voir arriver, toute contente, ravissante dans sa robe rouge. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés au sommet de son crâne, et elle portait le même collier qui ne la quittait jamais, et ce depuis sa naissance une croix en argent massif surmontée d'initiales C.C.B.

Drago l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et attrapa sa main pour lui présenter ses amis.

-Voici Blaize, Théo, et Adrian, ainsi que Pansy.

Blaize était un jeune métis aux grands yeux verts à l'air particulièrement gentil, Théo semblait plus discret, portait de grandes lunettes et des cheveux bruns en épis. Adrian avait les cheveux courts et bruns, aux pointes blondes. Cyrielle jaugea sa coiffure étrange avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup l'excentricité. Pansy lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se détourner et de repartir vers le manoir.

-Qu'est ce que je lui ai fais ?

Drago haussa les épaules avant de la présenter à ses amis.

-Les gars, voici Cyrielle.

Blaize s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es la nièce de Rabastan Lestrange, non ?

Elle acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Elle détestait qu'on la questionne sur sa famille.

-Tu sais jouer au Quiddicht ?

-Non, Oncle Rabastan trouve que c'est dangereux...

Adrian éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Drago. Sans plus faire attention à elle, ils retournèrent à leur discussion sur les balais, avant de tous partir chercher les leurs, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pour toi, si tu veux essayer !

Elle prit le balais que Théo lui tendait, sans savoir trop comment s'en servir. Elle allait lui demander des explications quand les garçons s'envolèrent et commencèrent à se lancer un Souaffle. Drago lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil, surtout après avoir marqué des points, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était Drago Malefoy après tout. N'importe quelle fille devait être heureuse de le regarder jouer, évoluer sur son balais. Même Cyrielle Lestrange !

Lasse, cette dernière se leva du petit banc en pierre et décida de partir explorer les environs, son balais toujours en main. Après avoir vaguement observé les sculptures antiques et les paons noirs, elle reporta son attention sur l'objet qu'elle tenait. Elle avait vu son oncle y jouer, un soir. L'imitant, elle se posa dessus et tapa doucement du pied, s'élevant aussitôt dans les airs. Le balais monta, monta, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Drago et ses amis, un peu plus loin. Elle tremblait, morte de peur. Son oncle arrivait à diriger l'objet, elle devait y arriver aussi... Elle se saisit du manche et lui ordonna de virer. Ce qu'il fit. Si fort qu'elle dut s'accrocher, avant de lâcher prise, une centaine de mètres plus loin, non loin des fenêtres du Manoir. Elle cria en tombant, et atterrit sur un bosquet d'épineux. Elle se releva en pleurant, sa robe complètement déchirée, les genoux écorchés, une cheville tordue, et avança tant bien que mal vers l'entrée. C'est à cet instant qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes, visiblement surpris de la trouver ici.

-Pouvez... Vous m'aider ? Je suis tombée...

Elle continua de pleurer, s'avançant vers les deux personnes. Ils devaient l'aider. La seule fois ou elle avait eu un accident, les gens du village en Suisse l'avait immédiatement soignée, traitée comme une princesse et ramenée à son oncle. Le premier homme pointa sa baguette sur elle, la faisant ravaler un sanglot.

-Ne bouge pas, ou...

L'autre lui ordonna de baisser son bras.

-Tu veux lui faire quoi?! Elle ne sait rien, n'a rien vu... Lançons un sortilège d'Oubliettes, ça ira plus vite...

Cyri, effrayée, se retourna et partit en courant, tout en criant à en perdre haleine. L'un des deux la plaqua au sol avant, d'un mouvement de baguette, de faire apparaître sur sa bouche un énorme foulard, qu'il l'empêcha de hurler plus longtemps. Terrifiée, elle regarda les deux hommes s'énerver l'un contre l'autre.

-Merde ! Par Merlin, quand le Ministre va savoir ça...

-On va être relégués à la paperasse, dans le service d'un Weasley...

Au même moment, Cyri pu voir Rabastan, Narcissa et Lucius courir vers eux, suivis des parents Zabini, Nott et Pucey. Les deux hommes agrippèrent Cyri et le deuxième pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Ne bougez plus ! Ministère de la Magie !

Rabastan dut se méprendre sur la provenance des premières blessures de sa protégée puisque un sortilège vert passa très prêt de l'oreille de l'un des deux aurors.

-Posez vos baguettes !

Lucius s'approcha d'eux.

-Relâchez la ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, c'est une propriété privée ! Le Ministre en sera averti...

Le premier auror ricana.

-Comme si il allait croire un ex Mangemort ! Tu ne nous dupera pas, Malefoy !

Lucius soupira.

-Maugrey... Lâche la petite et allons régler ça au Ministère.

-Certainement pas !

Son collègue, beaucoup moins sur de lui, abaissa légèrement sa baguette

-Alastor... Il a peut être raison...

Cyri gémit pitoyablement lorsque la baguette de l'auror s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge. Trois choses se produisirent alors : Le deuxième auror reçut en pleine figure un stupéfix, Drago se jeta sur le petit groupe, assommant à moitié Maugrey, qui transplana avec les deux enfants.

* * *

**Aaah Maugrey... On l'aime, le paranoïaque. **

**J'attends vos reviews, vos avis ;)**

**MZV**


End file.
